


cigarette smoke

by Ясмия (wednesday_ukiru)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_ukiru/pseuds/%D0%AF%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Сигаретный дым забивает дыхательные пути с завидным упорством, но Дэрилу все равно. Дэрил сидит на полу, окутанный серым дымом как одеялом, и ждет. Дождется?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 4





	cigarette smoke

**Author's Note:**

> отбечено чудесной дикарркой - https://ficbook.net/authors/935142

Дым заполняет комнату. Дэрил дышит этим дымом — он на его губах, в его глазах и легких. Приятно пощипывает глотку и обвивает шею щупальцами, которые крадут его жизнь по секунде.  
Дэрил выкурил уже почти пачку сигарет. Дэрилу все равно, сколько это украденных от его жизни секунд. Теперь — совсем все равно, и никого больше это тоже не волнует.  
Снаружи темно, и хрипят ходячие. Дэрилу надо бы открыть окно, благо, на нем решетка, но стекло забрызгано багровой кровью, и сил протянуть к нему руку нет.  
Дэрил почти задыхается в сером дыму, но он предпочел бы спалить этот дом и себя изнутри, чем распахнуть деревянную раму. Он сидит на полу в самом дальнем от окна и двери углу, и курит одну сигарету за другой. Когда они закончатся, закончится Дэрил.  
До рассвета еще так долго. Дэрилу мерещится, что рассвет не придет никогда — ну уже точно не для него. Раньше солнце вставало будто по мановению волшебной палочки, а теперь? Для кого ему вставать теперь?  
Дэрил закрывает глаза, туша об себя еще одну сигарету. Ему даже не больно, ну как может боль от маленького ожога сравниться с тем, что творится в его заполненном дымом сердце? Дэрилу не на что надеяться, но он продолжает сидеть, не открывая окон, и задыхаться в своем собственном теле. Ему не нужно думать, потому что мысли закончились еще позавчера — если верить электронным часам. Дэрил им верит слабо, потому что восхода солнца он не видел. Дэрил не знает, почему еще не пустил себе в лоб пулю — это было бы менее больно, чем ожидание без надежды.  
Он попросил его дождаться. Он мельком коснулся плеча Дэрила, посмотрел ему в глаза и ушел. Он просил ждать.  
Дэрил ждет, и почти смеется, когда вспоминает о Хатико. Любимый фильм его бывшей жены, а теперь он в главной роли. Сидит, наполненный дымом под завязку, вот-вот расколется на части. Ждет.  
Часы с красными, мигающими цифрами бесят. Их плохо видно в дыму, а может, все дело в Дэриле, но цифры расплываются, скачут, меняя друг друга, переливаясь одна в другую. Дым делает все пластичным, мягким, расплавляет все. Дэрила тоже.  
Но Дэрил пока что борется с тем, чтобы расползтись по деревянным половицам как свечной воск, а вот комната поддалась быстро. Вся поплыла, смазалась, словно по свежей краске резко провели рукой. Вон шкаф, и без того разломанный, пригнулся ниже, вытолкнул из себя остатки полок. Стол, накрытый когда-то белоснежной скатертью, почти сложился пополам, роняя с себя тарелки. Коврик на полу, залитый кровью, расползается на всю комнату, подбирается ближе к Дэрилу, норовя прикоснуться к нему своими красновато-зелеными лапками. Дэрила передергивает от отвращения, когда он видит застрявшие в ворсе куски кожи. Стены идут волнами, явно решив, что в таком безумном мире и им можно побыть морем, пол прогибается под Дэрилом и ножками стола, отчего тот проваливается вниз.  
Дэрил достает еще одну сигарету, и тянется к зажигалке. Но за фиолетовым прозрачным пластиком не осталось бензина, и приходится выуживать из кармана коробок спичек. Заполняя комнату дымом, Дэрил думает, что скоро стены уплывут совсем, и тогда ходячие ворвутся внутрь. Ну и хорошо, думает он, запрокидывая голову, и жмурясь. Открывает глаза, и замирает, потому что крыша маленькой охотничьей сторожки явно не может выбрать — упасть на Дэрила всем своим весом или улететь куда подальше от такого дебила. По балкам ползут муравьи, которые вдруг становятся огромных размеров, а затем, подползая к трещинам в дереве, снова уменьшаются до невозможности.  
Дэрил пытается отвлечься, пересчитывая выпуклости и впадины на крыше, потом пытается считать муравьев, но прокуренный мозг отказывается работать, и Дэрил постоянно сбивается на сорока двух, вспоминая о Дугласе.  
Когда дверь распахивается, Дэрил принимает это за очередной выворот сознания.  
Дэрил продолжает сидеть даже тогда, когда видит вошедшего. Даже когда он подходит к нему, окровавленный, и тянет за шиворот вверх. Дэрил смотрит ему в глаза, и внезапно понимает, что он единственный в комнате, кто не расплывается. Даже сам Дэрил сейчас размазывается, сливаясь с фоном, вливаясь в серую прокуренную комнату, а он стоит рядом, удерживая его за шею, и говорит что-то, и совсем не расплывается. Дэрил мотает головой, пытаясь прочистить уши, забитые дымом. Он с трудом слышит его голос. Дэрил раскрывает рот и хрипит что-то, чего не слышит сам. Дым забил все горло, пропитал все его тело, заполнил вены и капилляры, дым в каждой клеточке его организма. Дэрил с трудом, но все-таки понимает, что он реальный. Что это не его мозг окончательно расплавился.  
— Рик, — выдыхает Дэрил, выталкивая вместе с его именем весь накопившийся в легких дым и страх.  
Комната становится нормальной, и Дэрил четко видит его голубые глаза.  
— Рик.  
Он будет повторять это еще несколько десятков раз. После того, как он вытащит его на себе из прокуренного дома, после того, как они убегут очень далеко, после того, как Рик согласится не разводить костер — потому что Дэрила тошнит от дыма. Он будет повторять его имя, все еще чувствуя на языке и в глотке жгучий дым.  
Рик поцелует его, и Дэрил перестанет раздирающе кашлять, пытаясь вытащить из легких то, чего там нет, с упорностью астматика. Дэрил поймет, что все прошло, только после того, как Рик его поцелует, вытянув одним прикосновением губ из его тела весь дым.


End file.
